Besos con sabor a café
by J. Hazel
Summary: Desliza su mano hasta el rostro de Raidô y con la punta de su dedo índice acaricia el inicio de la quemadura; ahí donde se arraiga su melancolía y la inseguridad con respecto a su aspecto. Se acerca con cautela y roza sus labios con parsimonia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Pero si fueran míos, hubiera hecho el RaiIno canon.

**Notas:** Cabe aclarar que nunca, jamás, se hubiera ocurrido emparejar a Ino con Raidô. Hasta que me tope con algunos fanfics de ellos y me gusto desde entonces. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Ino desde mi punto de vista es una kunoichi fuerte y la técnica de su clan es mi preferida entre todas; pero al mismo tiempo la veo ligeramente vanidosa y la imagino preocupada por su apariencia física; y el hecho de que se enamore de Raidô, quién a parte de tener el rostro quemado, es mucho mayor y serio, solo hace a esta pareja perfecta y sensual a mis ojos.

* * *

**Besos con sabor a café.**

Ino se desliza con seguridad por el departamento del capitán Namiashi Raidô, con una familiaridad que toda Konoha desconoce. Llega a la pequeña sala de estar, toma asiento sobre el mullido sofá y se sirve un poco de vino en la única copa decente que encontró. Ante el primer sorbo, siente a su cuerpo doblegarse ante la sensación que la bebida provoca en su interior. Durante un largo momento, con su acompañante, quedan en un profundo silencio; mira a Raidô, quien se encuentra a su izquierda y se pregunta si utiliza los fríos días de diciembre para tomar más café de lo que debe. Contempla su perfil de hombre maduro, imaginando esas arrugas que se forman a los costados de sus ojos, las raras veces que sonríe, y en lo guapo que es cuando lo hace, aunque sabe que él nunca tendrá esa opinión de sí mismo. Y eso, a pesar de ser exasperante para ella en algunas ocasiones, solo hace que su atractivo aumente.

Vuelve a tomar un poco de vino, pero esta vez el trago es más largo e inmediatamente se siente ligeramente mareada. Pero solo un poco, asegura. A diferencia de la mirada inquisitiva de Raidô, quien cree lo contrario; a lo que le quita la lengua en un gesto infantil y se acerca a él hasta encontrarse a solo un palmo de distancia. Sabe que con un leve desliz, una vez que su cálido aliento sobre la piel morena corrompa la cordura del capitán y el deseo lo obligue a cruzar esa delgada línea que los separa; conocerá los placeres más íntimos de la vida en periodos efímeros. Y lo anhela con tanta vehemencia que su cuerpo tiembla ante la impaciente necesidad de ser acariciada y besada por él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Raidô, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesita y mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

Lo mira fijamente. Puede percibir el nerviosismo de Raidô, que se esfuerza en ocultar bajo su estoica expresión, pero que no sirve de nada, porque sabe que siente atracción por ella. La experiencia ganada en los juegos del coqueteo la ayudan a percibir cuando un hombre la encuentra atractiva; en un joven que visita constantemente la florería y compra cualquier flor solo por la nimia esperanza de entablar una conversación; o en un hombre que tiene excesivas atenciones con ella...

Puede sentirlo. Puede sentir los deseos encarnizados de Raidô por tocarla, incluso desde la primera misión que tuvieron juntos. Pero aun así es ella la que da nuevamente el primer paso, porque conoce al capitán y su estúpido concepto del honor. Desliza su mano hasta el rostro de Raidô y con la punta de su dedo índice acaricia el inicio de la quemadura; ahí donde se arraiga su melancolía y la inseguridad con respecto a su aspecto. Se acerca con cautela, cediéndole unos segundos para que se aleje y pueda decir las mismas palabras que le repite constantemente, que existe una gran diferencia de edad entre los dos y por ende cualquier tipo de contacto físico esta prohibido. No obstante, él no emite sonido alguno, a lo que ella acorta la distancia que los separa y roza sus labios con parsimonia; sintiendo la piel áspera del experimentado guardaespaldas en su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, para besarla profundamente, con la lengua dentro de su boca en gesto demandante y urgente, con sus manos enredadas en su cabello rubio.

Le gusta. Le gusta ese beso con sabor a café acompañado de acaricias; y piensa que podría volverse adicta.

— Ino —musita, tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza para apartarla—. Esto está mal.

Contempla los ojos oscuros cargados de culpa. Aun aturdida por la intensidad del beso y las emociones que hacen palpitar su corazón con fuerza, se aleja del capitán y se hunde en el sofá sin pronunciar alguna palabra; se concentra en calmar su respiración porque no quiere ser insistente y añadir más presión, conociendo lo delicada que es la situación para él. Después de todo, también es consciente que veinte no es solo un número: Es la vida misma. Los momentos vividos, las experiencias, la independencia que Raidô ya gano hacía mucho tiempo y que ella está empezando a conocer a sus diecinueve años por obligación, ya que la guerra le arrebato a su preciado padre. Pero aun así, siendo tan realista y pragmática, al percatarse como se acerca lentamente a ella, a penas puede controlar los deseos de besarlo nuevamente. Hasta que es Raidô quién toma sus mejillas y la besa durante un tiempo relativamente largo.

Luego, abre la boca y pronuncia unas palabras con voz ronca, pero ligeramente avergonzada:

— Si, esto esta mal. Pero soy tan débil.

— No eres débil —repone Ino, riendo, mientras lo abraza—. Y tu cicatriz lo demuestra. Eres un luchador.


End file.
